Guardian Angel
by DemonicAngelKagome
Summary: Kagome remembers nothing of her life before she grew up on the shrine. Once she flees from the danger of the world she once thought was hers she enters through the well into a time period untouched by the defilement of future. There she meets some unexpected people and goes through a journey to find out who she truly is. (Remake of Original A Guardian Angel)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _ **Where there is darkness there shall always be a ray of light, never forget the light is always within you" -Angelyne Higurashi to Kagome.**_

There is a time when we believe all is lost… When the worlds were ruled by mankind, demons, and angels, wars broke out, until an alliance was made to balance the demons and angels. Although the deal was temporary it was enough to bring peace to the worlds.

There is to believe only 3 worlds, but there are 4. Heaven among the gods, hell among the creature of darkness and the enemies of the gods, earth where humankind, demons, and angels dwell, and finally the netherworld.

The netherworld is neither good nor evil. It belongs in the middle were the souls of those who have passed remain waiting for the judgment day to when they join the gods or join the enemies of the gods in eternal darkness and chaos.

Before the alliance the demons and angels fought against one another for power. The Gods and the dark entities were involved until an angel and a demon stood forward and placed their weapons on the ground and gave each other a handshake of a truce; although temporary, it settled the war.

The dark entities were enraged but were forced down by the gods. The demons agreed to let the angels rule their government as long as they remained out of the decisions they made. The angels agreed but only if they could intervene when they were needed in a dire situation.  
This peace remained for years to come, but peace never stays permanently. They would learn this the hard way. Now our tale begins.


	2. Chapter 1

The sky was clear in the Angelic Realm. The wind blowing softly almost like a caress on the skin, whispering its secrets into the still grass bent mildly in the wind, the sun beaming down making the grass look like shards of deep jade.

Peace was evident in the land as the peals of laughter was heard in the villages surrounding the magnificent angelic kingdom known as, the Castle of the Heavens. In this castle there seemed to be a bustling of maids running into each other, one of them running to the Lord's study. She knocked on the door quickly earning a stern "come in" from her lord.

"My lord, her ladyship has gone into labor!" She stated frantically.

"Is the midwife with her now?" He inquired.

"Yes my lord." She replied her head still bowed in respect.

"So be it. There is nothing I can do but wait. You are dismissed.

"Yes my lord." She answered with a quick bow as she left.

The lord smiled to himself. Today his pup was going to be born. This pup would be the first in it's existence. Three-quarters demon and a quarter angelic. He sighed to himself as he winced at his mates pain through the connection they shared through their mating bond. It has been many years since the war between angels and demons had ended and he was the first demonic lord to be accepted in the ranks of the angels. He knew his loyalty lied with the angels though, and he would give his life to prove that fact.

He was brought out of his thoughts as his mates cries were heard throughout the castle, causing his eyes to bleed crimson. 'This is going to be a long day' He thought to himself. He closed his eyes to calm his beast. Raking his claws through his raven colored hair he breathed deeply wincing once again as he heard his mates pained threats of castration.

His heir, whether a male or female, would prove to be powerful. His/her blood was a mixture of the most powerful of inuyoukai and angelic beings and he would be damned if anyone dared to harm them. His thoughts racing again, the lord paced wincing occasionally desperately trying to keep his beast bound. There was to be no bloodshed today, even as his beast demanded it.

The lord heard one final cry from his beloved lover and the exalting pain that she felt, but it was soon overcome with a strong love and adoration. He heard the pups wails and rushed out to go see his mate and his heir, no, his beloved pup.

Once the doors opened he was greeted with a sight that made him weak at the knees and pray to the gods watching over them.

His mate's long golden hair was now damp with exertion and a smile on her face as she cooed to the bundle that was now tucked securely in her arms. His mates silver eyes were bright with life and his breath caught in his throat as those eyes met his piercing ice blue ones.

"Karo my love, would you like to meet your daughter for the first time?" Her voice said soothingly, the softness of it was relaxing and it made his demonic heart skip a beat as he nodded silently his response.

-o0o-

The lady was walking with minor cramps starting in the morning but she put them off believing it was just the energetic baby that lies within her womb. It was their first pup, and she was terrified.

Suddenly there was a strange sensation and a sound of liquid falling to the floor that caught her attention, her water just broke. One of the female guards noticed and immediately picked up her lady and rushed her to the healer and called for the midwife.

"My Lady would you like Lord Karo to be alerted of this?" She asked.

The Lady just nodded as the midwife came in and ushered her out of the birthing room. Catching one of the maids in her rush, she called for her attention.

"You, alert the lord at once that My Lady has gone into labor." She demanded

"Yes ma'am!" The maid replied and left to do as she was told.

The pain was harsh for her. Every contraction was tremendous. It was all for the pup that wanted to see the world. She closed her eyes and tried not to think of the pain.

"Lady Angelyne." The midwife called for her attention.

Angelyne looked at her and once again shut her eyes. This pup was ready to enter the world and she knew it was going to be heard loud and clear by the gods.

"My lady you need to push now." The midwife stated.

The soon to be mother began to push and cried out as the pain intensified. Her heart went to those who went near her mate during this time as she felt his worry. His aura was soothing and it gave her the strength she needed.

"You are doing well My Lady, again!" The midwife urged.

She pushed once again the pain still immense.

"Karo I am going to castrate you! we are never making love again!" She shrieked as she felt her mates fear at her statement.

Soon after moments of agonizing pain the cry of a pup was heard. The wails were like music to her ears.

"It's a beautiful girl, My Lady" The midwife said proudly.

Angelyne looked at her and smiled reaching out for her new baby girl. The midwife smiled back and handed the mother her baby and backed away to give them their time. At this time she felt her lord's aura swiftly approaching and she knew better than to get in the way of a demon father from seeing it's pup.

The door opened and the lord walked in. Angelyne looked at him and she was the pride in his eyes and all the love shining in his eyes. He was still with shock and adoration.

"Karo my love, would you like to meet your daughter for the first time?" She asked him softly.

Karo nodded his head and approached his mate and his beloved newborn pup. He looked down at the pup curiously and tilted his head. The pup had a tuft of black hair like his which made his chest puff out in pride, but her eyes were still shut. The pup also had demonic markings two stripes on her cheeks and wrists as far as he could tell at this moment.

"You should name her my love" Angelyne stated as she rocked the sleeping pup.

The lord stared at the pup for a moment and noticed a star shaped mark glowing on her chest. He also sensed spiritual powers within her.

"Kagome, My precious little star, Kagome." He stated with tenderness as he placed a kiss on the pups cheek.

The pup scrunched her nose, but began to sniff smelling her father and began to whine.

"May I hold her love?" He inquired.

"Of course just remember to support her head." she replied.

Karo picked up his daughter and cradled her against his chest. The pup whimpered and he purred to soothe her.

"You're my little star, yes you are" He cooed and the pup whimpered appreciatively.

Angelyne smiled at the sight and yawned.

"Sleep my love. You accomplished a great thing today" He said as he walked over to her and climbed in next to her and rested her against him as he held the pup.

The midwife smiled at the scene and left the room and looked at the guards now guarding the room which contained their lord and lady.

~Years Later~

A young blonde male was currently racing through the Castle of the Heavens, his small feet hitting the floor hurriedly as he ran. As he took a corner, her ran into someone, hard, knocking them off balance and onto their rump. As the boy looked up he noticed his older brother was glaring at him.

"Gabriel you must watch yourself, what if it was father you ran into?" The older brother stated although he looked no older than ten.

"But Michael, Sota and Natalya are chasing me with water!" He whined.

The older male sighed and grasped his younger brothers hand and took him to where he knew their sister would be.

Kagome looked to be around the sweet age of fifteen, her long obsidian hair rivaled the shadows around them. Her ice blue eyes appeared warm like the sky in the summer. She was humming softly to herself as she read the books in her father's library. Her wings were folded neatly on her back as she rested nestled in a comfy chair in front of the fireplace.

"Sister?" Michael called out.

"Yes, dear brother?" She replied her eyes not moving from the book.

"It appears our younger siblings have taken it amongst themselves to torment Gabriel." He said.

Her eyes finally left the book and focused on him and Gabriel. She scanned over the both of them and nodded.

"Why don't you both join me?" she asked.

"Really!?" Gabriel asked enthusiastically. "Will you read to me big sis?"

Kagome laughed softly, the light was shining in her eyes.

"Of course!" She said.

Kagome scooted over and allowed each brother to have one side next to her as she began reading them a story. Not noticing the other presence of her siblings slipping in and sitting down to listen to the story.

Soon all of her siblings were sitting near her listening to the story or sleeping in the comfort of her sacred aura. She smiled as she kept spinning a tale sending out a calming aura to relax them enough into slumber.

-o0o-

Karo walked through the halls with his beloved mate. They were on their way to the library to do some research when they stumbled upon their oldest pup spinning a tale for her younger siblings.

Angelyne nudged him forward as they approached them and sat on the floor in front of her pulling their pups currently on the floor onto their laps as they also listened to the tale.

"The end." Kagome said once she finished the story.

"That was a wonderful story love, but now I think it's time we put these sleeping rascals in their beds."Angelyne stated as she picked up a pup.

Karo nodded in agreement as the three put the sleeping pups in their beds and tucked them in. Once all the pups were settled the three headed to Karo's study.

"We have been noticing activities from the Dark world." Angelyne stated calmly.

"They are getting far too active for my taste." Karo said.

"Father, what about the treaty?" Kagome questioned.

"The treaty was amongst the angels and demons, but not for the darker entities that lie further deep within the shadows of that world. It is something that even we demons fear." he replied.

Angelyne was about to comment on her mates statement as the door to the study flew open and their general was thrown in. Kagome caught the general and noticed with utter horror, his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

Karo immediately got on the offensive side as he charged forth claws at the ready.

"Show yourself fool!" He growled as his eyes bled crimson.

"Now my dear brother is that a way to greet you younger brother?" a male voice stated teasingly.

"Arakiel…"Karo growled.

The male in question began to clap. He was tall in stature and muscular, but his eyes were red like the blood that now poured from the dead general. His black hair was short just long enough to frame his face.

"It seems you have not lost your intelligence dealing with all these glitter fairies." Arakiel said with a devilish smirk.

Angelyne stood in front of Kagome to block any threat that may come. Both she and her daughter ready to pounce when need be.

"As it seems brother I am here to eliminate you and your pathetic family, It seems our older brother wishes for your demise greatly."he taunted.

Angelyne's eyes went wide in horror as she rushed out to her pups with Kagome hot on her heels. 'My precious pups, I will not allow them to touch you' she thought as she slayed the minor dark entities that followed Arakiel. She noticed that her guards were fighting more entities as the sky darkened.

"Mother they are trying to overpower the palace!" Kagome shouted.

Angelyne went to her oldest sons room first and began her spell/ Kagome watched in horror as her brothers marking began to fade and he took the form of a human then he disappeared from sight.

"Mother! What are you doing!" She exclaimed.

"I am protecting my pups and the future of this kingdom!" Angelyne shouted back as she did the same to her other pups, she was about to perform the same spell on Sota until she collapsed from overexertion.

Suddenly the wall was blasted open as Arakiel was thrown against the wall crashing into the room.

"Angelyne get you, Kagome and Sota to safety now!" Karo yelled.

"But my dearest…" Angelyne tried to speak with him but he growled threateningly.

"NOW!"

Angelyne nodded and pulled Sota into her arms and took off to the human world hoping to find protection with her dear friends in the west. Once she reached the human world though she had no energy and was leaning heavily on Kagome as she gripped Sota still.

Kagome reached an old well in the intersection of the four lands.

"The central division." Angelyne stated." We must head west."

They were about to take another step until the well came to life with a bright blue glow.

"I sense such great delicious power" A feminine voice said.

There, coming from the well, was Mistress Centipede. She wrapped around the trio before any of them could defend themselves and pulled them into the dark contents of the well.

-o0o-

Alright Hey guys! its been forever! Lol well I have decided to redo this story once and for all. I got lost with all my other ideas and my notebooks magically got burned (thanks dad) Anywho I hope you enjoy the new development of this story I actually have a plan with this one and i refuse to give up on it!

Ja ne!

~Angel


End file.
